The previously customary light guides in the automotive sector comprise a plastic core and one or more sheathing layers. An end connection piece or a ferrule is attached to the end of the light guide to be able to connect the light guide to another light guide or to a light transmission and/or light reception device. The previous ferrules in the automotive sector are as a rule made of plastic molded material. The light guide core as a rule has a diameter in the range of 1 mm.
With respect to greater flexibility and to an improved transmission, there is a desire for the use of a light guide core consisting of glass fiber material with a much smaller diameter of, for example, approximately 200 μm in comparison to the previously customary diameters. In view of the manufacturing tolerances, the previously customary ferrules are, however, unsuited for use of such smaller light guide cores. The customary precision ferrules used in the telecommunications sector are extremely complicated, complex and made up of a plurality of individual parts to a large extent, in particular for applications in the automotive sector, so that they are relatively expensive.